The Other Uzumaki
by VioletVengance
Summary: Mizuki is Naruto's twin sister...they are inseprable.Its my version of the anime..and what i think should happen with my char. I like it. story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. yes another fic from me! Well this story will contain a character of my own. Her name is Mizuki, and shes narutos twin sister. so tell me if it totally sucks in teh nicest way possible please.**

**I dont own naruto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_4 years ago..._

_"Well this is a weird circumstance but Team 7 will consist of... Haruno, Sakura" a pink haired girl sat up a little straighter " Uzumaki, Naruto" a hyper blonde dressed in orange smiled widely and put his hands behind his head, "Uchiha, Sasuke" the raven haired boy didnt do anything, "And last...Uzumaki, Mizuki." Iruka-sensei finished. A short haired blonde girl looked over at her brother and their faces both cracked into identical smiles._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"MIZUKI BEHIND YOU!" Naruto yelled at his sister. Mizuki turned around and hit the sound ninja in the neck with a kunai. She jumped over next to Naruto. "I think its time for the secret weapon." Mizuki said. She and Naruto began doing the same hand seals. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" They screamed in unison. In an instant the battlefield was covered in innumerable shadow clones of the two of them. Within a matter of minutes the battle was over, and the bushins of Naruto and Mizuki disappeared.

The only people left alive were a tired Sasuke, a passed out Sakura, and two severely tired out blondes. They weren't injured severely, Sakura had just passed out from chakra depletion. Suddenly Mizuki's hands flew to her stomach and she fell to the ground on her knees. Naruto knelt down and put an arm around his injured sister. "Mizuki?..." He looked at her very concerned. He then noticed the blood seeping out between her fingers. She coughed once. Twice. The third time blood spurt out. She then fell forward unconsious.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled. He carefully turned Mizuki over. The gash across her stomach was about the length of his hand, and just as wide as it. "Oi Dobe." Sasuke said as he threw the first aid pack at Naruto. Naruto caught it and opened it quickly. he pulled out disinfectant, gauze and bandages. He cleaned the gash and put the gauze over it and wrapped it tightly.

"C'mon Sasuke-teme we need to get her to the hospital." Naruto said as he gently picked up Mizuki. Sasuke sighed and picked up the still passed out Sakura. They began running for Konoha.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**end...R&R peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wooooooooooo more story! lol thanks to Uchiha James for reviewing!**

**and heres Mizuki's discription**

**Name:Mizuki Uzumaki**

**Hair: Just barely past her shoulders and blonde.**

**eyecolor: blue**

**Looks almost identical to Naruto. but she doesnt have the lines on her face. (well duh..she doesnt have the Kyuubi sealed in her.)**

**she tends to wear light blue shirts and black shorts. and She secretly has a crush on Gaara. shes got a tough-girl attitude and is easily pissed off. specializes in ninjutsu and genjutsu, her taijutsu is weak. her best friend is Hinata. and Lee annoys her to no extent. Shes the only one (besides Tenten) that Neji will open up to. also likes arguing with Sasuke.**

**fyi..there all Chuunin. cept shikamaru..hes a jounin...damn that geinus.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata looked up in surprise when Naruto came bursting in through the hospital door. Hinata gasped and her eyes got wide as she saw the pale, bloody,and limp form of Mizuki in his arms. She immedeatly ushered Naruto to place Mizuki on a strecher. Hinata told him to sit and wait there, and she then started off, pushing Mizuki in front of her.

**OOOOOOOO3 hours laterOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata came back into the waiting room. Naruto immedeatly jumped up and walked over to her. Hinata smiled,"S-she's doing okay Naruto-k-kun. That cut was deep and took forever to heal properly. She's awake now," she laughed alittle, "and is demanding to go home." Naruto laughed, relived. Just then Sasuke walked through the door. "The Hokage wants to see us Naruto." he said before walking right back out. Naruto sighed, "Its most likely another mission, Hinata-chan, do you think Mizuki could stay with you? Knowing her she'll try to be out training by tomorrow." he said hopefully. Hinata nodded,"Of course Naruto-kun! but I'll be here most of tomorrow...I'll have Neji-niisan look after her."Naruto smiled wider and pulled Hinata into a hug. He let go and waved at the blushing kuonichi as he left. Neji walked past Naruto as he came in. "Did I hear my name?" he asked questionly. Hinata nodded "Mizuki-chan got hurt real bad on her mission...she needs to take it easy for a while...but you and I both know she wont. Naruto just got called for another mission and asked me to look after her. And I'm here most of tomorrow...so can you look after Mizuki tomorrow?" she asked hopefully

Neji sighed and nodded "I guess.." "Thanks Neji-niisan!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned around and saw Mizuki standing in the doorway. "Can I leave yet?" she asked tapping her foot.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**wow...this story is slow in getting to the good parts...sorry if i bore you...It will get better!**

**Ino**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOOOOOO MORE FROM ME! LOLWELL THANKIES TO ALL T HAT REVIEWED!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"M-Mizuki! You should be lying down!" Hinata said worriedly. "Psh...I'm fine." Mizuki stated with a slight wave of her hand. "Well by the way your leaning on that door frame I'd say not." Neji stated. Mizuki was leaning heavily on said door frame."...Shut up Neji" She snapped. Mizuki looked around, "Wheres Naruto?" "On a mission" Hinata said. "Oh...welllllll I'll be off then." Mizuki said as she pushed off the door and began walking to the exit. "Hold it." Neji said grabbing her arm, "Hinata-san and I are going to be watching you while Naruto's on his mission...and you have to take it easy. No training." "AWWWWWWWWWWW...C'mon Neji...no training! I'LL GET WEAK AND DEFENSLESS!" Mizuki wailed.

Neji just stared at her. She crossed her arms and glared back. Well it was apparent she wasn't going to move anytime soon so Neji went and picked her up and walked out the door. "Hey! I CAN WALK!" Mizuki shouted. Neji didn't respond and so she just folded her arms and let him.

**OOOOOO-next day-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mizuki was quietly trying to sneak out of the Hyuuga compound early in the morning. She had gotten out of the house and was trying to get past the gates when a voice rang out. "And just where do you think your going?" Mizuki turned around to see a tousled-haired Neji. _'Shit...'_ " I wanted some fresh air?" she said hopefully.He glared, "Fresh air trick doesn't work." Mizuki laughed softly, she then did some hand signs and in a swirl of leaves and smoke dissapeared. _'She knows a teleportation jutsu? how?' _Neji wondered.

Mizuki was wandering around Konoha when suddenly someone appeared right next to her. She quickly spun around and whipped a kunai out. "Oh...sorry...heh heh...reflex." She said sheepishly, stratinging up and putting the kunai away. Gaara just stood there staring at her. "...It's okay." was all he said. Mizuki smiled then winced, placing a hand on her stomach. Gaara looked at her with some concern. "Eh...its nothing." she said. The look intesified. "Oh fine...I got hurt on my last mission."she sighed. He frowned slightly. "It's no big deal! holy crap." Mizuki said angrily throwing her arms into the air. Gaara got a glmpse of the wound. He bent over slightly and pulled her shirt up over the cut. "This...is a big deal." he stated. Mizuki was blushing now. "Woah...GET A ROOM!" Temari said walking up to them. Mizuki's blush deepened and Gaara turned around to glare at Temari. "I was kidding...I swear." She said raising her hands up in defence.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOmeanwhileOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, who had just got back from his mission was walking around when he spotted a slightly frazzled looking Neji. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She got away didnt she." Naruto said as Neji nodded.

**END**

**wow that tooke me long to write... . well reviews make me update fasta!**

**Ino**


	4. Chapter 4

**ahaha i take forever to update...**

**well heres another chappie.**

**I dont own Naruto**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto sighed, "I knew this would happen...she never listens." Neji sighed again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mizuki was walking the streets of Konoha with Gaara not talking much. She was looking around and spotted a person with hair colored just like hers. Mizuki stopped dead and hid behind Gaara. Gaara then spotted Naruto coming towards them, he turned to Mizuki, "Your not supposed to be outside are you." He asked. She laughed nervously, "Ehehehe...oh crap- HIDE ME!" Mizuki pleaded.

"GAARA!" a certain hyper, blonde ninja yelled. Naruto ran up to Gaara, "Hey...have you seen Mizuki?" he asked slightly out of breath. Gaara blinked and then suddenly stepped to the side revealing an ashamed looking Mizuki. "Aww...shit." Mizuki mumbled. Naruto stood there tapping his foot slightly. She smiled guiltily, and Naruto just took her by the arm and began leading her back to their shared apartment. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Gaara, "Hey Gaara wanna come with us?" he asked. Gaara thought for a moment then nodded, following them.

**thats it for now...im sorry it took so long...hangs head in shame**

**r&r please!**


End file.
